Ranma: The Streetrat Prince
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Pretty much the same plot as Aladdin, Akanex Ranma
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

_**Aladdin/Ranma ½ cross over characters: **_

_**Aladdin: Ranma**_

_**  
Abu: Ukyo**_

_**Jasmine: Akane**_

_**Sultan: Soun**_

_**Jafar: Genma **_

_**Raja: P-chan/ Ryoga**_

Iago: Nabiki

_**Genie: Shampoo**_

_**Prolog**_

_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night

Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways

Arabian nights  
'Neath Arabian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes

A man stood not far from a broken down stand, and pulled something out of his sleeve. "Do not be fooled by this common appearance, but like many things it is not what is outside but what is inside that counts." He opened the lid of the lamp and peered inside. A man standing in front of him began to walk away. "This is no ordinary lamp!" he shouted regaining the mans attention. "It once changed the course of a young man's life, a young man who like this lamp was more than he seemed, a diamond in the rough…..perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" The man nodded and the vendor poured what looked like glittery sand from the lamp and threw it up into the air, "It begins on a dark night…….where a dark man waits with a dark purpose…"

Out in the dark sand, stood a man, in dark clothing, with what looked like his daughter or assistant stood beside him, she had short brown hair with dark brown eyes that looked mischievous, and they appeared to be waiting for something. They sat upon a horse, and looked down menacingly at a squat little man who had just ridden up to them. "You…..are late," the man on the horse said in a low voice.

"A thousand apologies, oh patient one." The squat man said, with a bow.

"Do you have it?"

"I had to slit a few throats…..but yes, here it is," the little man, pulled out a small half of a golden scarab beetle, and the man on the horse snatched it from the small man.

"At last I have it," he raised the piece up, and one of his own and put them together. Suddenly the scarab flew off into the distance. "Quickly, follow it!!" They raced after it, when it suddenly crashed into a sand dune, where there appeared to be two glowing eyes. The sand started to shift, and transformed into a large tiger head. "The Cave of Wonders." he whispered, as it suddenly started to breathe.

"Who dares to disturb my sleep?" The large head said, in a low growl.

The squat man looked back at the man on the horse, who made shooing motions with his hand. He turned back to the large head, "I-It is I…..th-the humble thief Sasuke,"

The tiger gave Sasuke a calculating look. "Know this, only one may enter here, one who's worth lies far within, the diamond in the rough," the man and the girl looked at each other quizzically, then turned back.

"Remember, bring me the lamp, and the rest of the treasure is yours," the man shouted.

"Jeez, where'd you find him?" The girl asked quietly.

"Patience Nabiki," the man said, she rolled her eyes. Sasuke, took one step onto the first step, when nothing happened he sighed in relief.

Then without warning, the tiger let out a deafening roar. Then the sand began to collapse, and Sasuke gave a loud scream before being crushed by the sand. "Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough….in the rough," the voice of the tiger echoed.

"I can't believe this, I just can't!" Nabiki yelled in outrage. "We're never gonna get a hold on that lamp! Just forget it," she picked up the two pieces of the scarab, and bringing them back to the man, who was now standing in the sand.

"Calm down Nabiki, Sasuke was obviously unworthy,"

"Oh really?" Nabiki asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "That is such a surprise, you know I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise,"

"Always a negative Nellie," the man said.

"Genma, what are you planning?" Nabiki asked, as she eyed the gleam in his eye, with a smirk.

"Well, only one may enter," He said looking at Nabiki with an evil smile. "We must find this one, this diamond in the rough."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Nabiki asked.

"Just relax, and leave it to me," Genma said with another evil smile.


	2. Chapter 2 One Jump

_**Chapter 1: One Jump**_

_**  
**_A young man ran up to the edge of the building, he has dark black hair tied in the back with a pigtail.

"Stop thief!" yelled one of the palace guards.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" The boy asked, looking at the bread in his hand with his brow raised. Then he jumped down, hitting a clothes line, then an awning then landed in a heap of clothes, then his hand shot out and caught the loaf of bread.

"I'll have your hand for this street rat! You won't get away that easy!"

"You think that was easy?" The boy asked incredulously. He then stood up with a sheet over his head, then ran over to a group of women. "Hey,"

"Morning Ranma, getting into trouble a bit early don't you think?" One of the women asked with a wink.

"Naw, you're only in trouble if you get caught," Ranma said, then turned and ran into one of the guards.

"Gothcha!"

"I'm in trouble," he said his voice cracking.

"And this time…." the guard was cut off, as a teenage girl jumped onto his back and coved his eyes with his hat.

"Ah, right on time Ukyo." Ranma said with a kind of salute.

_Ranma: Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
( That's Everything! )_

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Guards: Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!

Ranma: Just a little snack, guys

_  
Crowd: Rip him open, take it back, guys_

_  
Ranma: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Ukyo!_

_  
Girls: Who?_

_  
Oh it's that Ranma's hit the bottom.  
He's become a one-man rise in crime  
_

_Older woman: I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em_

_  
Ranma: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Crowd: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

Ranma: Let's not be too hasty

_  
Lady: Still I think he's rather tasty_

A woman with black hair, and a black rose in her teeth lifted him into her arms, causing Ranma to look freaked out.

_  
Ranma: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along_

_  
Guards: Wrong!_

Ranma: One jump ahead of the hoof beats

_  
(Vandal!)_

_  
One hop ahead of the hump_

_  
(Street rat!)_

_  
One trick ahead of disaster_

_  
(Scoundrel!)_

_  
They're quick, but I'm much faster_

_  
(Take that!)_

_  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump_

He jumped from a window, with Ukyo holding onto his shoulders tightly.

"What the hell was that about?" Ukyo asked, her voice a mere squeak.

"Well I had to get away somehow, huh?" Ranma asked with a mere shrug.

"Fine, just don't do it again," Ukyo said.

"What ever," Ranma said, then ripped the bread in half and handed it to his orphan friend. He looked up to see a pair of young kids, rifling through the garbage, and sighed, then stood and walked over to them, as he did they backed away. "it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said coaxingly, offering them the bread.

They took the bread and the little girl handed a piece to her brother, Ranma stood with a smile, and walked away. Ukyo looked guiltily at his bread, then walked over to the kids and handed it to them as well, receiving a hug from the girl.

"No need to get a mushy," she said, then ran over to Ranma. "what's going on?"

"Dunno," Ranma shrugged.

"It's another suitor for the princess," A man said.

"Fifth one this week," another said.

Suddenly the two kids from the alley, ran out and were heading straight for the pompous man on the horse. The horse reared back in surprise. "Out of the way, you horrible brats!" He brandished a whip, and Ranma moving quickly, ran up and caught the whip.

"Ya know, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners," Ranma snapped, as he threw the whip to the side.

"You dare speak, to Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder like that, you insolent cur," The prince said. Then he had the horse move forward.

"Look at that Ukyo, it ain't everyday you see a horse with two asses." Ranma called loud enough so that the prince heard him. He stopped, and turned.

"You're just a worthless street-rat," Kuno said snippily, "You were born a street-rat, you will die a street-rat, and only your fleas will mourn you," Ranma went to go say something, but stopped short, when the gateway doors closed in his face.

"I'm not worthless," Ranma said angrily. "And I don't have fleas," then unconsciously began scratching his head.

"Uh, Ran, you're scratching again," Ukyo said with a chuckle. Ranma sneered, then dropped his hand to his side.

"Let's go," they started walking down the road, once they were out of sight of the rest of the town, when suddenly water fell over Ranma's head, soaking him, and instantly, he had changed into a buxom red haired girl, but he kept his dark blue eyes. "I swear, this damn curse just attracts water,"

"Calm down Ran-chan," Ukyo said, as they made their way home, to an abandoned building.

"_Riff-raff, street rat. I don't buy that.  
If only they'd look closer._

Would they see a poor boy?  
No siree."

Ranma took the heated water off the fire, and poured it over his head, changing back into his male form. He then covered Ukyo, or Ucchan, since she was fast asleep.

_  
"They'd find out there's so much more to me."_

"Someday Ucchan, things are gonna change," he said. "We're gonna be rich, live in a palace without any problems at all," Ranma said, as he looked out at the palace.

The next morning, at the palace, the prince from the day before stormed into the throne room.

"Ahh, Prince Tatewaki, wh-what is it?" asked Emperor Soun Tendo, as the prince stormed past him.

"Good luck marrying her off," he spat, then turned on his heel, and Soun saw the large rip in the man's pants.

"Akane," Soun said in a growl. He hurried out into the menagerie, and found a teenage girl sitting next to the fountain, when suddenly a small black piglet jumped up at him, part of prince Tatewaki's pants in it's mouth. "Oh, damn it P-chan!"

"Daddy, be nice, he was only playing," the girl said, sweeping, her long black hair over her shoulder. "Right P-chan, you were only playing with that, over dressed, self absorbed, pompous idiot weren't you?"

"Akane, dear you can't keep scaring off every suitor who comes to call." Soun said with an exasperated sigh.

"Daddy, if I do marry I want it to be for love," Akane said running her fingers through the water.

"Dear, I'm not going to live forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of," Soun said sitting next to her, she just huffed and turned away.

"I can take care of myself," she said hotly.

"I know, but…..the law clearly states, that you must be married to……"

"A prince," Akane said standing up and walking a bit of a ways away.

"By your next birthday," Soun looked at his only daughter wearily. "And that's only a week away,"

"I hate being forced into this," Akane said crossing, her arms, as P-chan rubbed against her leg. She smiled, then leaned down and picked him up and hugged him.

"Just think about this," Soun said, turning as if he were going to leave.

"No, I won't think of it," Akane growled. "I've never been outside the palace walls, I never had any real friends," P-chan whimpered a bit, causing Akane to laugh. "Except you P-chan,"

"Kami forbid, you should have any daughters," Soun stated, then stormed back into the castle.

_  
_Akane, angrily turned toward the large wall to her left. "P-chan, you love me right," the little pig nodded its head. "You know what, I'm going to run away, so that I never have to get married by force," P-chan gave a worried squeal.


End file.
